


The Mess

by bel272



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel272/pseuds/bel272
Summary: Hades can't help but notice his wife has a new penchant for buying the dogs messy chew toys.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	The Mess

"Persephone?" 

"In the kitchen!" 

Hades walked through the hallway to find his tiny wife sitting at the table, hair tucked up into a messy bun, pouring over the pages of a worn paperback novel. Persephone's brow was furrowed in concentration, her teeth worrying her lush bottom lip. She was wearing one of his giant hoodies, and he smiled as he came up next to her, indulging in the image of this beautiful goddess, who somehow was his. 

He leaned over to peck her on the forehead. She dog-eared her book and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the soft white hairs at the bottom of his head. 

"Good morning sweetness."

"Good morning, my handsome king." 

They had only been married for a few months; an inconsequential amount of time in the context of all the years he'd lived, but he knew he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Without her being by his side. 

Hades lifted her up into his arms, eliciting an undignified squeak from the Queen of the Underworld. He chuckled and carried her to their bedroom, where an assortment of dog toys lay torn up and strewn all over their carpet. 

He set her on the bed and sat next to her, enveloping her small hand in his. 

"Sweetness, angel, love of my life...you can't keep buying the dogs these toys." 

Cerberus padded into the room, jumping directly into Persephone's lap. She blushed at her husband's amused, yet stern, look, and tried not to cringe at the disastrous results of the dogs' playtime. 

"I know they make a mess, but they have so much fun playing with them. Cerberus doesn't particularly care, but you should see J.P. and Russell, they wag their tails and get so happy every time I give them one," Persephone gesticulated wildly with her hands before continuing,"I know they, you know...live forever, and are satisfied by just the treats you get for them, but it's something that I, um..." 

When she looked away in shyness, Hades took her face in his hands and urged her to continue with an encouraging look.

"I've been spending a lot of time at home lately. You know this obviously. I'm trying to figure out how to do this whole Queen thing, and I just graduated-" 

"So proud of you," Her husband chimed in quietly. 

She kissed him softly on the lips before adding, "It's a lot of responsibility, trying to juggle everything. And while I'm taking the time to pull everything together...sometimes just knowing I can make the dogs happy, even sometimes little Cordon Bleu, it's enough to get me through the day without being hit with a wave of anxiety about whether I'm doing good enough."

The King of the Underworld immediately softened. If his wife's happiness came from buying their dogs cheap, messy toys to destroy...well, how could he deny her? 

"I didn't realize, or at least I didn't think about, all that you're still juggling. Yes, you're not working as much, for the time being, and you're out of school, but I've had a lot more time to settle into being royalty. Apart from that, I know it's been hard to reconnect with your mother...and not to mention, I've been so wrapped up in my own work that I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve." 

"Hades, you've been perfect," Persephone scooted against his chest, and her husband wrapped his arms around her. "You give me more than I could ever ask for, and just being your wife, your Queen...it's more than enough. It's just that this is an adjustment for me. Even though we had a lot of practice living together before Apollo's trial, it's different being married. It's different ruling a kingdom together. And it's definitely different being a part of your crazy family."

Hades rolled his eyes at the thought of his wild family, so different from what Persephone was used to with Demeter in the mortal realm.

"I know I'm naive about a lot of things," When her husband tried to object, she pressed a finger against his lips, causing him to glare at her. "I am naive about some things, my love. I'm still very young. I don't expect to wake up and magically know everything and be the most mature goddess in all the realms. Having a husband who loves me and supports me, all of our pups, my job, my new sisters, my friends...it's amazing, and overwhelming. Even momma, in her own way, has tried to do good by me, albeit with no success. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm ok. I'm more than ok. But I'm still figuring things out. And sometimes doing that little thing for the babies makes me feel like I'm doing alright." 

Hades kissed her, slow and sweet, cupping a hand against the back of her neck, delighting in her little mewl, before pulling away to lean his forehead against hers. "How did I get someone so wonderful?" 

She smiled and responded, "I ask myself the same thing every day."

"So...." Gesturing to the fake fur and chewed up squeakers all over the bedroom, Hades quirked an eyebrow at his wife. 

She leaned in and whispered, "How about we clean these up, and then spend the rest of the morning having some playtime of our own?" 

They both smiled and rushed to get rid of the mess.


End file.
